


Picnic, Y/N?

by ProwlingThunder



Series: Character Roulette Meme [4]
Category: Dragon Age: Origins, Final Fantasy X
Genre: Character Roulette, Gen, Picnics, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-11
Updated: 2015-03-11
Packaged: 2018-03-17 08:25:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3522308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProwlingThunder/pseuds/ProwlingThunder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morrigan is aware of one thing: It's really hard to say no to the young warrior with the far-away accent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Picnic, Y/N?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Neopilot00](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neopilot00/gifts).



> Character Roulette Meme: Morrigan (Dragon Age) & Tidus (FFX) - have a picnic

“I can't believe they left us in camp,” the blond complained, flopping back into the grass nearby her tent. Morrigan raised an eyebrow at him, puzzling out his words through the thickness of his accent. He didn't sound at all like he was bothered by the Warden and the others leaving them in camp, not really.

She didn't say anything to him. But she didn't have to, apparently, because after a few moments he rolled over onto his belly and looked at her, blue eyes intense. “We should have a picnic.”

“Pardon?”

“A picnic. Food, drink, a blanket laid out on the grass. You know.”

“No.”

“Yes. Come on, Morrigan. It'll be fun!”

“No.”

He had her sitting on a blanket with a wedge of cheese and some bread within five minutes.


End file.
